A Seemingly Never-Ending Adventure Time Fanfiction
by Finn The Hero of Ooo
Summary: Once, a great hero died because of a heart attack, or so it seemed. Ooo was in chaos for 5 years. The hero will return to gain his freedom, and the freedom of Ooo. SmokeyBear (FinnxFP) in first chapter, but Fubblegum fluff in later chapters. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Breakup

**Hello.** **This is my first Fanfiction. After reading Fanfictions as a guest for some time now, I decided to make an account to write one. A shout-out to some authors who inspired me to create an account and write this Fanfiction: XshadowswordX, Oolon Colluphid, 27scissors, Lovely Little Dove, CharlezeTheRobotBoxer, Globalnet, BubblyFlicket, 5applesonfire, KayleeForAT, FullmetalNinja25, HVK, CaramelandPopcorn10, chombit5, MissyCritical, Jinxtacular, blackstarcaity, ionilove, kayla1798, adventuretimeee, D.E. Drabbles, The Surreal Reality, 97kingdomwolf, HayaMika, Prluna, and paxtofettel. Thank You all for inspiring me to write this Fanfiction. Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. If I did, I would make my sister happy and would have made Princess Bubblegum stay 13 forever. Now here is the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Breakup (Third Person POV)

Finn The Human was dreaming. In his dream it was a peaceful day. He was sitting on a hill when out of a sudden, he heard screaming. He turned and saw a horrifying sight. His most dangerous enemy, The Lich, was causing death and destruction everywhere. The Candy Kingdom, the Ice Kingdom, the Tree Fort, and any other place you could think of were all destroyed. The Lich turned to Finn. "IN SIX YEARS, ALL OF THIS WILL BE REAL. ALL YOUR FRIENDS, DEAD. YOUR HOME DESTROYED, AND YOU WILL BE THE WORLDS WORST HERO." He screamed at Finn. The Cosmic Owl suddenly appeared. "You'd better prepare yourself."

Finn woke up panting. Was it a prophetic dream? He didn't know. "Jake!" Yelled Finn. "Jake, where are you?" BMO walked in. "BMO, where's Jake?" Finn asked. "He's at Lady's house, didn't you read the note he left on the fridge?" Replied BMO. Finn looked and read a note that was on the fridge. "Oh, thanks BMO, I just woke up from a really strange dream. I just wanted to ask him about it." "No problem" said the little robot. Finn glanced at a clock on the wall. It read 7:00 P.M.

"I'm going with Flame Princess for a few hours. Tell Jake when he come back that I'm there" "Sure replied BMO, as Finn set a timer.

Finn walked over to Flame Princess' house. "Hey Flame Princess!" Yelled Finn. "Hi Finn!" They ran to each other.

"Finn, thank glob that you're here, remember the recent Knife Storm?" "Yeah" replied Finn. "Well, that knife storm destroyed my home, would you mind fixing it? I had to stay in the Fire Kingdom in secret, because you know I don't want to see my dad." "Sure, no problem Flame Princess. Let's get to work."

_After 2 hours of hard working and occasional 5 minute breaks, Finn finally finished fixing the house._

"Thanks for fixing my house Finn." "No problem." Replied Finn. "What's that over there?" Asked Flame Princess. "Oh, it's Jake. Hi Jake!" Said Finn "Hi Finn and Flame Princess! How are you two love birds doing?"Asked Jake. "Jake!" Yelled Finn as he blushed. Jake laughed. "Sorry Finn, I just came here to see if you wanted any snacks."

"Sure!" Answered Finn and Flame Princess. Jake stretched over to the treehouse and disappeared while Finn and Flame princess walked over to a cliff and watched the stars.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Candy Kingdom_

Princess Bubblegum was confused. She did not know what to feel and think. Her mind told her that she didn't want Finn with Flame princess because of her Elemental Matrix, but her heart told her something different, she might be jealous at the bottom of her heart. She sat on her bed pondering about this mystery until she fell asleep.

* * *

_Back with Finn and Flame Princess_

"No matter what you think, Jake is why better than Cake." Said Finn. "Nah, cats are way better than dogs!" Flame Princess said laughing. Suddenly it started raining without warning like if it was a hurricane. "FLAME PRINCESS!" Yelled Finn. He shielded her from the rain. Jake stretched over to Finn and Flame Princess , saw they were in trouble, and turned into a net to shield them from the rain. Flame Princess collapsed and was grey because the rain extinguished her flames. She coughed as Finn felt relieved. "Are you alright?" Asked Finn. "Yes, I'm fine, I guess." Replied Flame princess.

"It's all my fault." said Finn. "Wait, what do you mean it's you're fault?!" she asked angrily as she got up. "Wait, I can explain it! You see, when I wa-" "No, I don't want to hear it! This relationship isn't working. I hurt you, and when I'm not hurting you, you're hurting me!" She exclaimed angrily. "Please Flame Princes!" Said Finn desperately as he got up. "No, I'm sorry Finn." she said as she walked back. "Finn, this relationship isn't working, and it never wiiiiiiiiiiiiillllll!" She screamed as her foot missed the ground and she was sent hurtling off the cliff.

* * *

**LOL, I left you on a cliffhanger, and Flame princess fell off a cliff. So how has my first chapter? A very special thanks to Oolon Colluphid who helped me to edit this chapter to make it better. Next Chapter: Heart Attacks.**

**Finn The Hero of Ooo out.**

**Peace.**


	2. Heart Attacks

**Sup' guys? Here is the 2nd chapter. I see that a few people are supporting me, but that's enough for me, because this story is just getting started! I got inspired by watching my favorite Adventure Time episode, Too Young, and eating Burger King yesterday. I also read a few Fanfictions. I had a huge wood disclaimer sign saying that I do not own Adventure Time, but Jake smashed it trying to save Flame Princess. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heart Attacks (Third Person POV)

Jake saw what was happening and caught Flame Princess, but Finn ran to some rocks and took out his Demon Sword. He took out the demon Ogdoad in the body of a mouse from his pack and quietly said "Remember the deal. Now do it!" "Alright!" Ogdoad said as he made a clone of Finn that was having a heart attack. He put him on the ground and hid behind some rocks and freed Ogdoad from the mouse. He knew that someday he would have to face destiny, and that day was closer than ever.

"Are you all right Flame Princess?" Asked Jake. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken." They both then looked at the clone on the floor motionless. "Finn, are you alright?! Finn, answer me! Are you alright?" Asked Jake and Flame Princess in unison, but Finn remained motionless while the real Finn was hiding behind some rocks.

Jake took his pulse and yelled "His pulse is very low, I think he's having a heart attack! We have to get him to a hospital!" Flame Princess nodded and put Finn on Jake's back and climbed on Jake. Jake winced, but he ran to the Candy Kingdom as fast as he could While the real Finn followed secretly.

* * *

When they reached the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum heard a commotion outside the castle. When she looked outside the window, she saw a giant Jake running towards the hospital. When she saw Finn motionless on his back, she gasped and ran to the hospital. When she got to the hospital, she saw Finn on a bed with Dr. Ice Cream and Nurse Poundcake examining him, while Jake and Flame Princess were next to him.

"Jake, what's going on?!" She asked anxiously. "I think Finn is having a heart attack!" Jake replied. "Actually, he _had_ a heart attack." said Dr. Ice Cream. "What do you mean, Dr. Ice Cream?" Jake asked worriedly.

"I am afraid, that Finn is gone." she replied sadly. "WHAT?!" They all yelled at the same time. "Yes, I believe that Finn died on the journey here." she said sadly as they all got teary eyed. "No, this can't be happening." Said Princess Bubblegum sadly. "Sadly, this is true. He died at approximately 10:14. Nurse Poundcake, write down the time." She said sadly. "Yes, Dr. Ice Cream."

She walked to a lawyer's office as Dr. Ice Cream asked Jake "Since you are his only family, when shall his funeral be?" Jake sat down thinking, then replied "I guess that his funeral can be in 1 week."

Suddenly Nurse Poundcake entered the room and said anxiously "I went with the lawyer and he wrote down the time, but he also gave me this!" She held up a paper and continued "It's his will. The lawyer said that Jake should have it." She handed it to Jake who said "I'll make sure that everyone mentioned on this will gets what Finn left to them. Tomorrow, I will check the will."

"How many people are on the will, Jake?" Asked Flame Princess. "I don't know, but they sure are a lot. I just can't believe that Finn is gone. He was only 14. Well, I'm going home now. Goodbye Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum." "Goodbye Jake." They both replied sadly. They went their separate ways sadly as Finn watched sadly. "It's for the best they think I'm dead." He whispered to himself and ran into the night to find shelter.

* * *

**So how was my 2nd chapter? Hard to believe that I typed this chapter in a few hours. The clone is emotionless, so don't worry if you think it's cruel. Keep those reviews coming! Next Chapter: The Will.**

**Finn The Hero of Ooo out.**

**Peace.**


End file.
